ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sake (planet)
Sake is a terraformed Venus-like habitable gas giant orbited by two terrestrial planets called Earth and Ice in the terrestrial Solar System, located in the Puyo Galaxy. It is the main setting of both the The Universe Stops with You franchise and the Schezo video game series, as well as the recurring setting of the ''Puyo Puyo'' direct-to-video series. Description 63,100 long-standing historical years ago about the formation of the gas giant from the 50,000 rock debris of the Puyo galaxy, Sake is previously a Venus-like planet covered in extra-long terraform, and especially a long-lost home planet time for members from 55 to 90,000 grumpy yellow humanoid race, such as Venus, humanoid, known as Magug, also known as Kluguro, which is an older and unimaginable historical densitational fusion between Maguro Sasaki, a student from Suzuran High School, and his cousin and best friend Klug, a male member of Primp Town, both inhabitants of their home planet Puyo in Puyo System. The sake is the size of Venus and is full of extraterrestrial terraforming civilizations of the undesert type. The planet has been reasonable for more than 5,000 years, providing the formation of ninety kingdoms in which the Magug species reached habitable kingdoms as cities, as well as the construction of secondary extraterrestrial villages full of civilizations similar to Venus, on the humanoid resolution arrived to the port 50% to 100% of the old buildings of the village-type department in which Magug proposed that they inhabit their own ancestral populations. Magug decided to extend the Great Alternative War of Puyo, in which it was decided to take care of his own children, even when they were urged to protocol the proposal. Later, at the end of the Magug era, Magug was renamed Kluguro, in which two first negative Japanese extraterrestrial teenagers (Maguro/Klug) were formed until the uninhabitable transformation of Sake, which can occur 5000 years later. While it was the home of Klug and Maguro more than 900 years ago, seizure issues were comprised of 515% percent of the historical life in which the proportions of anger were concentrated on the protostication of life. Later, in 10 AD, massive Japanese earthquakes, tsunami army, pole shift and tidal forces devastated Sake, and divided Sake into 50% of ninety-seven pieces, and the rest of the species were officially annihilated, but after approximately 50 years, the pieces of Sake were reformed together again, accompanied by another 1500 huge space rocks, and were rebuilt and transformed again as a giant of embankment gas the size of terraformed Venus orbited by the only habitable intergalactic duo of the two terrestrial planets of the Solar System, called Earth, populated by humans, and Ice, covered with snow-flavering blizzard proportions. In both the The Universe Stops with You franchise and the Schezo series, 55 aliens from the planet Puyo came ashore and repopulated Sake by fabricating an internal magical war full of 35,000-year-old fantasy civilizations, in which they set out to co-create The Greatest Battle the way the magic attracts war even when good fights evil, especially aliens could spoil the being. Future In the year 600,000 AS, a mysterious, religious, and evil rogue green planet known as Jukama came behind most of the stars, first seen by Schezo and Rulue when they used a telescope inside the Sunama observatory in one of The towers of his castle. Jukama's power comes from the remains of resolved stars. At this time, Gerath was on his way to collide with several civilizations for every 50,000 years. However, Peter Robinson was impatient and decided to accelerate his course, giving him 48 hours to crash into Sake, finally destroying the planet, before leaving the entire Solar System. Inhabitants Current Former The former inhabitants of the planet were Magug (A.K.A. Kluguro), who live in Sake over 160,000 years ago when they building civilizations. See also * Puyo Puyo universe * Solar System Category:Alien planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Gas giants Category:Destroyed planets